RogueLove Wiki
RogueLove is a Lewd Action RPG based around Roguelike/lite elements.You play the daughter of a Sex Slave, on the night of your 18th birthday you decide to escape before you meet a similar fate. Escape the dungeon alive, find out who your father was, or even take on The Dark Lord Himself if you think you can. Your fate will be sealed if you are defeated in combat, or if you submit to your baser urges. Find gear and books along the way to power yourself up, gain the Favor or Ire of the Gods, will you become superhuman or sub-common? Accessories Accessories add passive bonuses, and there is no limit to the amount of Accessories held, unlike Gear. Characters Characters are unlockable, and give starting bonuses and penalties for the run. Each Character is assumed to be a daughter of the last Character which did not escape the dungeon. The father of each Character is unknown from the start of the game, but Lineage Bonuses can be unlocked after defeating Bosses a certain number of times. When Lineage Bonuses are applied for a run it means that Character's father is known, and the relevent bonuses and penalties occur for that run. Dungeon The Dungeon of the Dark Lord is randomly generated each time a new run is started. Any room in the Dungeon has an 80% chance to be an Enemy Room which spawns a random set of enemies based on the floor you are on, and other progressive file based difficulty settings. Rooms can also become any one of the following: Bookshelf (10%) Shrine (5%) Smith (5%) These rooms also have their own separate chance of spawning as a combination including Enemies (75%). In addition, every floor will spawn fixed numbers of: Shop Treasure Room The number of Treasure Rooms is fixed on each floor, and will always spawn a Gear Chest. Gear Gear includes Weapons, Chest Armor, and Leg Armor. When Gear is found or purchased it replaces the current slot, and drops the old Gear on the ground. When Gear is found in a Chest or bought from the Shop the Gear Record will increase by 1. When Gear is picked up multiple times it becomes more effective in every run. Gear picked up off the ground will not increase the Gear Record. Lineage Bonuses Lineage Bonuses can be unlocked by defeating specific Bosses a certain number of times. When applied to a Character it means they know who their father was, and relevent bonuses and penalties are applied in addition to Character features. Magic Spells Magic Spells can be learned by reading Books. Monsters Monsters Scrolls Scrolls are usable pickup items found in RogueLove. They can be dropped by an enemy, found in a chest, or bought from the Shopkeeper. There are 10 colours of Scroll, their effects are randomized at the start of each run, and will remain consistent for that run. 5 Positive and 5 Negative Scrolls will always be generated. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Monsters